Stuffing Love
by Sweetcutsofrelease
Summary: A/U-GaaxNar. After the death of his mother Gaara is force to return to his father and siblings. He is given his own place above the store they run. Gaara is fine with being alone... Only he isn't really alone because someone has been waiting years for him
1. Chapter 1

**Stuffing Love**

**Chapter 1: Hot to wet**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The rain poured down in sheets, making the red hair cling to the boys face and back of the neck. The plane had landed a mere three hours ago and already he missed the dry heat and sand of his beloved home. His green eyes stared ahead at the house with deep hate. He despised this place. His night was not going to get any better it seemed, soon he would have to go inside.

Inside the house would be his 'family'. His father, brother and step sister, though he knew nothing of them he would have to live with these people. Mere strangers to him. He had been only five the last time he was in this town, this house and with these people. In truth he had never wanted to return here. Fate was cruel though. He had lost the only person he ever loved or cared for a week ago. His mother had lost the fight with cancer and he had, had no choice but to come back here.

His memory was fresh when it came to the place. It was the reason he could never sleep, had to take so much medication and the reason for his tainted hands. He could never look in the mirror with out being reminded of his days here. His grip turned deadly on the handle of his luggage. His ten minute wait about to come to an end he moved from the spot where he had exited the taxi and walked to the door.

He was not even sure if anyone would be home. He had waited over a hour at the airport before calling the taxi. He could already feel the love. He knocked once on the door, loud and clearly. It took a few seconds before he heard light footsteps approaching. His sisters, he guessed. The door knob moved then the door was opened. Before him stood Temari, dressed in shorts and a tank top. Her blond hair pulled into two pony tails. He stared at her as she started at him, her lips pursed together. He knew she was staring at the tattoo above his left eye. After a moment she licked her lips and moved aside. Gaara entered the house slowly.

"DAD!" Temari yelled before muttering about a towel and heading off. Gaara watched his senior walk away, she had been two years older making her seventeen now.

Gaara took the towel she offered before she ran off once more. He dried off as best he could after dropping his bag. He waited, standing just inside the door. It took longer for the old man to come down the steps then it took for Gaara to exit the taxi and come inside the house.

His father had aged greatly. Not that he had been young when Gaara was born, he had already been 46. Now the mans hair was completely grey and his face held wrinkles. Not the ones from laughing though. He looked at Gaara with the same blank face Gaara gave him.

"Thought you were coming Thursday." The man spoke first, then looked at the bag on the ground.

"Tuesday." Gaara replied dryly.

"Your room is set up above the shop." The old man looked his son over once more. "Is that all you brought?"

"A few things will be coming."

"Here's the key. Do you remember how to get there." The man held out a single gold key.

Gaara took the key before replying. "I remember." He stared at the man for a moment letting a word silently hang off the end of what he had said. The old man gave in and nodded lightly before turning away. He understood. His youngest child remembered everything.

Gaara wasted little time grabbing his bag and heading back out into the rain. He could have guessed he would have been sent away from the rest of the family. The main house was located behind the store that the family owned. The store was split into two parts down stairs, the store and the shop. Gaara opened the back door to the shop with the key given to him. As the door opened he was meet with the smell of his child hood. The smell of freshly cut wood and paint. Saw dust littered the floor around his feet. He glanced around the place before closing the door, he used the light from outside to locate the light switch and then shut the door and locked it.

He held his breath as his eyes wondered around. The shop was where his father and his brother, Kankuro, worked on their master pieces. Puppets carved by hand and made with only the finest of materials. It didn't seem like work that would cause a lot of fuss or make money… But his family was the name of Puppets. They were world known and the best. He moved to one of said puppets that had only been started. He let his hand run down the face that was being carved into the wood.

It hadn't always been so bad. He recalled in his days before the events sitting in the corner watching his father while he stuffed the stuffed animals the store also sold. Gaara stared at the corner where he would sit and then shook the memories away. He headed up the steps to where he would live. It was more than a room, it was an apartment. Nothing big… He checked the lights and noted that the fridge and bathroom had been stocked. The place had been cleaned of dust and the floors mopped. It still smelled of wet wood and paint that had been used down in the shop.

It was in the bedroom when he lost it, so to say. He dropped the bag with a big thud and approached the stuffed fox on his pillow. Why would they have kept this, why would they have displayed it for him? He held his head above his left eye and was brought to his knees. He needed his pills. Crawling to where he had dropped his bag he hurried to find the medications he needed to take. A handful of pills he swallowed with no help from water. He took all of his main medications; Zyprexa, Prozac, Xanax, a nausea pill and his sleeping pill - that never worked.

After a moment of deep breathing he stood up and grabbed the stuffed fox. Making his way to the kitchen he tossed the thing in the trash and took a bottle of water from the fridge before going to unpack his things. He was going to have to have his father refill his medications. They would never let a 15 year old boy pick those up with out an adult present.

Gaara opened up the window and took a seat by it, he pulled a cigarette out of the pack from one of his pockets and lit it, enjoying the first inhale of the thing he watched the rain. He would start school tomorrow… He hoped. Funny he hated school. He had a feeling he was going to hate being here more though.

Two hours later and he had managed to fully explore the whole upstairs and put up his things. He could already tell he'd get no sleep. So he pulled out his Kindle and brought up a book. He made himself at home on the bed dressed in a pair of silk PJ bottoms and a simple white t-shirt he started to read. He looked up as a noise caught his attention. It seemed something had feel in the kitchen. He ignored it. It was probly nothing. Old place made weird noises, or something may have been on the edge of the counter.

The footsteps, he could not ignore.

He dropped the Kindle on the bed and stood up. Maybe it was one of the strangers he would have to refer to as 'family'. He made his way to his bedroom door and opened it, then fumbled for the hall light. Once it turned on he was sure it wasn't his 'family'. Gaara had caught a glimpse of bright blond hair, not the more faded of his sisters. He made his way slowly into the kitchen and flipped the switch.

His eyes landed on the trash that had toppled over, while his ears picked up the sound of muffled sobs. He glanced around quickly and located a heap of body behind the kitchen chair. He was pissed. His first night and someone had broken in? Taking long strides he moved to the heap and grabbed the arm pulling the person up to their feet. He blinked as a stunned face looked at him.

Golden locks, blue eyes, whisker like mars on the cheeks and… Fox ears?

Gaara let go of the warm flesh and took a step back. He noticed the other boy was indeed nude and crying. "Who are you?" Gaara asked looking the boy over once more. Great there was also a tail.

The boy wiped his face and looked back at Gaara a moment before he threw himself at the boy in a hug. "Gaara! Oh, Gaara!" He called and laughed lightly.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked again while prying the boy off.

"You don't remember me?" The blond sounded hurt. "Naruto. Did you throw me away?" He asked now looking hurt. Did his only friend return just to throw him away once more? It hurt more the second time.

Gaara looked from the trash to the boy. He was sure that this was a strange side effect of his medication… Sure he had never had one such as this before, but maybe due to the change in his location… That had to be in. Because he was sure that if the boy said he was really a stuffed fox… He believed him. The resemblance was to much alike not to.

Gaara closed his eyes and the reopened them. The hallucination was still present. So he turned around and headed to the bedroom. If he ignored the matter it was sure to go away, he hoped. He was wrong as the nude boy followed behind him.

Gaara didn't mind ignoring the boy as he talked away right beside him on the bed… He did mind the fact that the boy was still nude. "Clothes, in the dresser." Gaara said after a few moments. The boy rolled his eyes and got off the bed swishing his tail as he did so.

"Are you even listening to me?" Naruto huffed as he slipped on a pair of boxers, backwards so he could stick his tail out the hole. It was a bit uncomfterable but he would manage. He then pulled on a shirt, backwards as well. After all he had never been dressed before. He had watched others though.

"No." Gaara replied. "I don't listen to things that aren't real."

Naruto bounced on the boy. "I am real. See." He made Gaara's hand touch his chest. Gaara was sure he felt the fast beat of a heart.

"You can't be real. You were a stuffed animal." Gaara reasoned with the now human stuffed animal.

"I am though." Naruto smiled. "And I've missed you! You just left me here alone." Naruto's smile faded. "Why would you do that?"

Feeling rather strange he answered. "I had to move away."

Naruto sat down on the boys hips. Not wanting the other to stop talking now. "Why didn't you take me?"

Gaara really had no idea why he was speaking to a stuffed animal that in his mind was human… This is what he decided was going on. It was only in his mind that the animal was a human. "Because…" He looked into the blue eyes of the male. His memories came flashing back to him. "We killed them."

A/N: Well it has been so long since I wrote anything. I hope you all enjoy this and I will update it as soon as I have the time to do so. If you are knew to my work then have fun figuring out what I like to write. If not then I guess you enjoy reading it as you have read this…  
>Much love to all! Happy 2012!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Stuffing Love

Chapter 2:

As the red head had predicted he did not fall asleep. he stayed up the whole night. The blond, human? Stuffed animal?, had passed out quite a while back. It seemed it had taken a lot out of him to transform. Gaara had been pondering about this new turn of events all night. What was he to do? Was he really seeing this or should he give a call to the doctor. He decided he would wait and see what happened after tomorrow. Maybe the ... Issue would go away on it's own. Things rarely turned out like that though. He sighed and rubbed his temples. It was really such a pain. He didn't need this now.

Naruto gave a mutter in his sleep and turned onto his back. Gaara watched him a moment. What was he going to do if the boy did not turn back into the stuffed fox? Was he going to have to spend the rest of his life hiding the boy? It would be pretty had to explain the ears and tails to anyone. They would take Naruto away for tests and such.

Gaara was a bit taken back as the boy he still stared at spoke. "Is something wrong?" The fox boy yawned and stretched. Gaara watched as the tail switched around.

"Will you go back to the stuffed form?" It seemed a bit rude to ask, not that he was trying to be, he just wanted to know.

"Ano, I'm not sure."Naruto confessed rubbing the back of his head. "I mean... I've only changed one other time, and when you left I was changed back. So I guess if I am not around you I will." The blond frowned lightly. He wasn't that happy about the idea of going back to the stuffed fox form he. He liked having legs, eating and being able to speak. He didn't like the idea of Gaara not wanting him though. He understood... Kind of.

"So if I leave you return." Gaara stored this information. "I will be going to school in a few hours." The redhead pointed out.

"What's that?" The blond sat up tucking a foot under the other. He had never heard of it before. He was sure he had never been. He had only been in the building. If Gaara had to go outside of the building to get there he had never been to the place.

"A place where they try and teach you things."

"Could I go?" Naruto asked, a bit hopeful at the idea of leaving the place.

"No." Was the short reply.

"Why not?" Naruto puffed out his cheeks and pouted.

"Because. Humans do not have ears and tails like those. Besides, I'd have no way to get you in. You have no records or anything. You are a stuffed animal."

"I guess your right." I blond laughed, though Gaara thought it was a bit fake. "Well, does it take long?"

"I'll be gone about ten hours." Gaara was pretty sure it would be less... Depending on if he was going to have to take the bus or if he could ride in a car with his siblings. Speaking of them, he thought everyone should be getting up soon. He needed to get dressed.

"Oh." Naruto licked his dry lips. He wasn't sure how long he could be away from the other boy. He watched as the redhead stood and grabbed some clothes. "Okay. So I can just wait for you here."

"Hn." Gaara replied. As he headed to take a shower. He wasn't sure why the idea of having the other home waiting for his returned sounded... Better than he thought it would. Once cleaned and dress he returned to the room to find the blond gone. He could smell something cooking and wondered how a stuffed animal knew how to cook. It turned out he only knew of one thing. Gaara entered the kitchen to find Ramen Noodles sitting on the table. He regretted showing the boy how to make them.

Naruto smiled. "I thought you might want to eat first?"

"That's not really what people eat in the morning." The blond gave a puzzled look and Gaara decided he did not have time to explain this to the other teen. Instead he sat down and ate. He glanced at the clock and figured he should go a move on. After all if he was catching the bus he had to be there on time. "Don't burn the place down, stay out of sight and try not to make any noise. It will be hard to explain if my father or brother heard you up here."

As it turned out he was to catch a ride with his sister and the ride was not that interesting. Gaara sat in the back while Temari drove. He looked out the window. It seemed the place had not changed in his time away. It was raining again. It seemed to always be raining. Gaara looked up at the school. It seemed the place was livly as a lot of students seemed to be entering. Not that he had plans or hopes of making friends, but he wondered how many will know who he was or what he did. Everyone it would seem. He could feel the eyes on him as he walked down the hall. He listened to the whispers in his classes and he was asked questions by those bold enough at lunch.

One of those was sitting across from him. He had class with the boy, he could tell he was popular by the amount of followers he had. Gaara glanced up from his plate as the boy spoke his first question. "So, is it true?"

Gaara's black trimmed eyes glared into the dark ones of the boy. His name was Sasuke if Gaara's memory was correct. The dark hair boy returned the glare. "If they are?"

"So what, like, they let you off cause your age?" A female student that Gaara did not know had spoke, she had shorter pink hair.

"Still shouldn't you be locked away?" The second female spoke, the light blond.

Gaara watched the three as they watched him. He really hated people. They could never mind their own. But, Gaara caught a glimpse of a pack of smokes on the male. "Where can I smoke here?"His monotone voice asked.

Sasuke gave a 'hn' and stood up. Gaara followed the other lead and the two headed to the back of the building, outside. The first hit was almost enough to make Gaara feel high. He had been trying to keep his smoking down, not sure how he would go about buying more. This was a small town and he didn't know if he could get a family member to buy them for him. He was being stared down by the other boy. "Need something?" Gaara asked, he was given another unintelligent remark before the boy spoke actual words.

"So, did you really kill three people?"

"Yes." Gaara replied. He was sure they all knew it was true anyhow. He didn't care that they knew. Maybe it would give him some peace if even from just this one person.

"You think it makes you a bad ass? You were like five right?" Gaara wondered if the other way trying to pick a fight.

"Yes, I was five." Gaara left the first question unanswered. Though he did not want to get in a fight on his first day, he would if needed to.

"Bells about to ring." The boy spoke crushing his smoke under his foot before starting back. Gaara was a bit confused but did the same and followed.

The end of school forced him to get in the car once more with Temari. She looked as if she was having a fight with herself. She soon spoke. "How was it? I mean your first day?" She added glancing at him from the mirror.

"As good as I expected." He replied looking at her. He didn't think she really wanted to hear all of the details.

"Oh, okay." She left it alone after that. Once home Gaara headed up to his own place. He entered the shop to see his father and brother at work. Neither seemed to have any thing to say to him, so he figured Naruto had behaved enough.

Once inside the apartment known as his room, Gaara locked the door and started to look for Naruto. He found the boy sitting by the window looking out. The boy smiled as he turned to face Gaara. It seemed he had helped himself to some of Gaara's things, not that the redhead minded. It was better than him wearing just boxers.

"Welcome home!" Naruto announced getting up out of the seat.

Gaara gave a nod. "I guess you got along alright. Place is still in one piece and all."

A/N: It's a bit short. hope you enjoy and will update as soon as I can!

Reviewers:

TigrezzTail - Thanks, hope you get to read and you enjoy this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Stuffing Love

Chapter3:

Gaara had never wanted the weekend to come as much as he did on this Friday afternoon. He could handle the looks and he could handle the whispers... He could not handle the girls though. It had started once the raven haired Uchiha had bluntly asked him in front of the whole class to come to his brothers 'Welcome to the Company' party. It seemed it had been a big deal that the boy had not asked anyone to go besides the red headed antisocial now the rumors were flying as well as the fan girls. Gaara could not count how many times he had been 'bumped' into. It was annoying the hell out of him. Plus he had gotten a demerit after pushing one of the girls back. Really... It was too much.

He really never thought he would see the day he wanted to return to his little home. He checked the clock once more. Ten seconds had passed since he last looked. It was taunting him. He was sure that old man time was laughing his ass off right now. He only had about 8 minutes and 28 seconds before the bell rang... Not that he was counting or anything. He ignored the feeling of eyes staring at the back of his head and looked ahead. The teacher was giving back the tests they had taken. Gaara was glad he had managed to get an A, with all the noise he had to deal with when he went home.

Though, not that he'd ever say this out loud mind you, it wasn't bad. Sure the blond talked way to much and asked questions about silly thing... Gaara kind of, just slightly really, liked having someone around. It brought back memories he wished he could forget, but it was not as lonely as it could have been. Gaara had not gotten any amount of sleep since Tuesday on the plane and he was feeling it. He had managed to make a deal with the blue eyed boy. If he could manage to shut up for an evening Gaara had promised to take him out. He figured that he might as well do two things. The first make sure others could see the stuffed animal turned human and the second, depending on if the first was that he was seen, he needed to get the boy his own things. Gaara didn't mind sharing his clothes... Though they were a tad small for the other. He didn't mind sharing the food, or soap... He did mind sharing the toothbrush, deodorant and underwear. He sighed at the thought and almost smiled as the bell rang.

Gaara was the first out and so he wondered how the raven managed to block his path before he could reach the car. "So, are you coming tomorrow night?"

"No. I have plans." Gaara could have sworn he already told the other this.

"For the whole night you have plans?"

"No." Gaara answered truthfully... But he still wasn't going to go.

"My father wants you to come. He is a old friend of your fathers."

"Then he should just ask my father to come." Really, why was it parents assumed their kids should be friends with their friends children? He wanted nothing to do with this boy.

"He already did." Sasuke huffed. "He's going. Father told me to ask you over personally."

"I reject the offer." The red head tried to move around him, but the boy refused to take a hint.

"Look, just come for a few and get the man off my back. It's not like you will have a friend waiting or something."

Gaara figured the comment was meant to hurt, but it didn't. "I will have someone waiting." The red head replied, taking the opening from Sasuke being a bit shocked to get out of there.

Temari had waited for him. He got in the back seat and was not surprised when he was questioned. "So, what did Sasuke want?" She asked trying to act like she was just making light talk.

"He wanted me to go to a party for his brother."

"Oh, yeah... Saturday night. You gonna go?"

"No." He replied truthfully. He wouldn't go if dragged there.

"You should." Temari looked back at him for a moment. "I mean, we all are."

"I have plans." Gaara was glad that she seemed to give up and he hurried to get out of the car and into his own place. He passed his father and brother and headed up the stairs. He wondered if Naruto was real since neither of the two complained or questioned him as to why they heard footsteps from upstairs while he was at school. It was the main reason he questioned it.

He noticed that nothing had been left at the top of the stairs. So the old man could leave him some food up there but had still not gone to get his medications? He shook his head at the thought. It was fine. The old one would be running to buy some come Sunday. Gaara's mother had only forgotten to get the meds once that Gaara recalled... And he really didn't know what happened... But his mom made sure he had them after that.

Gaara was pleasantly surprised that the blond seemed to be sticking to the deal. He was studying on the computer, earphones in as he listened to words being spoken and seeing how they were written. Gaara admitted the boy was quick to pick things up... Not perfect but good enough. The redhead picked up a few things and then fixed his food before laying down on the bed. Naruto looked up after a moment to find the boy was the first time he had saw the sight and he smiled lightly. He would have to shut up more so the other could sleep.

Honestly Naruto was so excited about his trip outside tomorrow he was ready to bust! He remained calm though and focused on his work. He would need to know this for the future. If he had a future. After all the other boy was being really patient with him. He always wondered if he would be forgotten once again. Shaking the thought from his head he continued to stay still and quiet.

Gaara awoke the next morning. He had really been deprived of sleep. He checked his bottles for medication and found none so he sighed and looked for the blond. The boy was not of the sofa where he had been sleeping. So Gaara checked around finding the boy on the floor with the computer laying beside him. Gaara sighed before moving the device and using his foot to stir the other awake. He really wished he hadn't when the boy started talking as soon as his eyes were open.

Where were they going to go? How would they get there? What should he wear? What should he say?

Gaara felt like a parent. "Shopping. We are taking the bus. Anything that covers your ears and tail and as little as possible."

Once dressed, feed and figuring out the bus scheduled Gaara and Naruto headed out the door. They made it towards the road before being discovered by Temari. The first question Gaara had wanted to know was answered as it seemed that Temari could see and speak to Naruto.

"Who's this?" Temari asked looking the cute boy over. He was not dressed in the best cloths and she had no idea what was up with the hat... But, what she wondered about most was why he was walking with Gaara.

"A old friend of Gaara's." Naruto answered before smiling bigger. "Oh, your name is Temari, right?"

"Yeah." She frowned lightly. Not remembering the boy, had Gaara once had friends?

"We will miss the bus." Gaara spoke, irritated.

"Want a lift?" Temari smiled lightly.

"No."

"Eh, do you need any cash?"

"No. I need medication though." Gaara added. Maybe if his sister reminded the old man he would do it.

"Oh... I'll tell dad." She seemed to be a bit embarrassed and gave a wave. The two boys waited for the bus, it didn't take long though.

A/N: Well... I will be updating sooner or later. Better stuff to come. I foresee a lemon in the next few chapters... maybe chapter 5 or 6. Have fun, much love!


	4. Chapter 4

Stuffing Love

Chapter 4:

The bus ride had started off with the blond excitedly following the redhead and doing just as the other boy did. Naruto had placed the coin in the slot and smiled at the driver before taking a seat towards the back beside Gaara. Before the bus had been in motion a full two minutes Gaara was already wishing he had let the energetic boy sit by the window, currently he had the tanned boy draped across his lap looking out the glass. Gaara was glad the boy had re-framed from asking questions though. Naruto seemed content with just watching the world go by as the bus moved down the streets going further into the town.

Narutos blue eyes were wide and dashing from side to side as they took in everything they could. He had never seen so many things before. There were tons of people waiting to cross in front of the thing Gaara had called the bus, they were dressed in many fashions and ranged in age and height. It was amazing that so many people could exist. The colors on shops, the size of buildings, everything had the boy amazed. He looked up as Gaara pulled a string and the object he was inside stopped. Naruto stood and let Gaara lead the way once more.

The first stop was to gather clothes, since the groceries would go bad if they were bought first, Gaara started walking and soon stopped. The boy he had brought was not behind him. A frown graced the red heads face as he started to retrace his steps. Had the boy been caught in a crowd? He found this to be correct when he found the boy trying to locate himself. Gaara sighed lightly as he grabbed the tan wrist of the blond. He didn't want to lose him again. It the area it was hard to tell when the rain would start and Gaara was not one to like to get stuck in thunderstorms. Naruto didn't seem to mind as he was lead like a child to the section of shops that held clothes.

The scent of leather and fabric dyes hung in the air upon entering one of the shops. Naruto smiled at the new scent and then the rows of clothes. It was all very new to him. He wasn't for sure what to do, where to look first, could he touch the items, was there a way to see if they'd fit? He was about to ask the questions to his only friend but, a man walked forth with a smile on his face.

"Hello, can I help you two?" The man asked looking between Naruto and Gaara.

"We are looking for some clothes in his size." Gaara replied lightly.

"What size are you? Any style that your looking for?" The man asked in a professional tone.

"We are not for sure what size. He's staying with me for awhile and doesn't know his size." Gaara answered for Naruto, who was confused... He was normal size right? For a human anyways.

"Okay, we can fix that." The man nodded and lead the way to a rack of jeans. "Lets go ahead and start here. You can go ahead and look through these, when you find a pair you like take a few sizes and try them on. I'll go see what I have in the shirt section I think you might like and that will fit." The man headed off to the front of the store and Gaara started to go through the jeans, Naruto followed his lead.

"So, what kind should I get?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Any kind you like." Gaara held out a pair of denim pants that were a faded light blue. Naruto looked them over and shook his head. He lightly touched a pair and held them up a darker blue with pre-made rips in the knees.

"I kind of like these. What do you think?" Naruto liked the way they looked and the fact that the back pockets had a fox like image sewed onto them. They were rather simple but, he didn't need anything fancy.

"Let's follow the salesman's advice and take a few sizes." The two rummaged around and the man returned with a stack of shirts. Naruto took a load of clothes to the dressing room and started the task of trying them on. He keep the hat on when exiting the small room to show the clothes to Gaara, the salesman had offered to stay but Gaara had turned the offer down. After finding enough clothes to last the boy a week Gaara paid and the two headed out to look for some shoes, a coat and the personal items that were needed. They entered a shoe store and Gaara almost walked back out.

The raven headed boy from school had already spotted his redheaded prey... And his prey's friend. Sasuke Uchicha stopped looking at the new line of sneakers and headed over to where the two other boys were at. "This is your plans?" He asked looking at the poorly dressed boy beside Gaara. "Charity work?" He asked looking back at Gaara.

Gaara ignored the comment and tried to ignore the boy. Apparently the raven headed fellow didn't pick up on this as he stood there waiting for something. Gaara wasn't for sure what.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked the new comer.

Naruto smiled brightly as someone wanted to talk to him it seemed. "Oh, my name is Naruto! Whats yours?"

Sasuke was a bit annoyed at the level of excitement in the others voice. "Sasuke. What are you new to town? Never seen you at school."

"He's home schooled." Gaara answered as Naruto tilted his head.

"Well, how do you know Gaara then?" Sasuke continued his interrogation of the boy.

"I've always known him. Well, I guess not always, always." Naruto laughed lightly.

"Were childhood friends." Gaara supplied.

"Oh, that's interesting." Sasuke didn't sound very interested about the subject though. "Do you think you can manage to leave Gaara alone long enough to let him come to my house tonight?" It really was more of a command then a statement.

"I have no plans on going to your house." Gaara really wished the boy would just give up on the idea. "The rest of my family will be there, so your father should be pleased."

"Why, whats happening at your house?" Naruto asked looking at the raven haired male with curiosity. Sasuke almost felt a bit of embarrassment. The boy seemed to have no ability to hide his feelings from his expressions.

"A party for my brother." He smirked lightly. "Would you like to come?"

"Yeah!" Naruto grew excited by the invitation. He had never been invited to any place, well shopping with Gaara had been part of a deal so it didn't count.

"You can't." Gaara looked over to the blond. "Your staying over tonight." He did not need the blond going to some party and making a fool out of himself. Naruto seemed to catch on as he made the face that said 'oops'.

"Are you his father or something?" Sasuke asked annoyed now. He had thought the redhead would come if the other did as well. Though he felt he could just settle on the blond. Either would work really.

"No." Gaara was tired of speaking to the boy now.

"Oh, are you his boyfriend then?" Sasuke smiled as he hoped to get a reaction out of either of the boys. Neither seemed to take the bait though.

"No." Gaara answered but, Naruto thought out loud.

"Your not?" The blonds face was scrunched in thought and confusion. "Your a boy and my friend, right?"

"That's not what he means." Gaara was gong to have to step up Narutos computer lessons before taking him out of the house again. "We have shopping to do, leave us alone." If only it was that simple though. Instead the Uchiha followed the two and suggested they buy different things. He made fun of Naruto and teased him about the things he liked or said. Naruto was soon catching on about how to throw insults back. Gaara felt like a babysitter for siblings or something as he fought the urge not to beat the crap out of the two and leave them there in the middle of the shoe store.

After they had paid Gaara had hoped to be free of the annoyance, but Sasuke offered to buy them all lunch. Naruto had been excited to get food and Gaara had passed on the offer for them both. He agreed when Sasuke said he'd stop bothering the pale skinned boy about tonight's party if he had lunch with him instead. So, Gaara had to endure the annoyance for a tad longer as they found a place to sit down and eat.

A/N: Well hope you enjoyed! Review if you wish and I have a few replies for you:

Tigrezz Tail: First, thank you so much for reviewing each chapter! I really can't tell you how much it means to me! You are correct on two out of the three things you suggested. I will let you figure out which ones in the upcoming chapters! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear from you soon as your comments make me giddy and want to continue writing this story!

TechnoAngelPrincess: I'm glad you seem to be liking the story thus far. I think its a bit funny as well, that's what I'm going for so I hope it happens! Thanks for the review and hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones that follow.


End file.
